With the rapid development of multimedia technologies and Internet technologies, video, as a media type, is becoming an important form for providing information in life, education, entertainment, and other aspects of people. A caption is a very important part in a video file, especially in a video file in a foreign language. Users often have difficulties in understanding the foreign language and often miss information in the video. Dubbing voice may be helpful but may hardly reproduce the effect of original sounds. As a result, captioning may be the most effective and convenient method to solve this problem.
Current mainstream players all provide the function of matching a video file with captions in an online caption library, but the matching has a low success rate or has a high error rate, resulting in poor user experience when users view captions. A main cause of the problem is that the online caption library is not rich enough for a player on a client, which leads to a low hit rate or a high error rate of caption matching of the player.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the Internet and multimedia technologies to provide methods, devices, and storage media for searching captions for a video in any possible languages.